edfandomcom-20200215-history
Fool on the Ed/Script
is running, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He stops and goes into a slide. He slides straight into Ed's window and lands on his feet. Eddy: "Ed!" Ed: "Hi Eddy. What a surprise. Could you pass me the glue?" Eddy: "Sure, Ed." giggles. walks over to get the glue bottle. He puts his hand around it and then notices there is a wire. The wire leads around a few pipes to a radiator, above his head. Eddy: the radiator above Ed's head "Here's your glue, Ed." drops the radiator on him. Ed: "Ouch." he rises, he has two lumps on his head and a rope tied to his back. Eddy: out Ed's window "Nice try, Ed. Let's get Double D." Ed: "Okay, Eddy." walks forward, pulling the rope taut. When it stretches to its full length, something tips, spilling white goop all over him. Ed, blinded, steps back onto a dumbell and rolls backwards, into a wall. Eddy: as Ed now has a table stuck to him "C'mon, Ed, quit fooling around. Let's go." holds out a hand to help him up. "Alley-oop." pulls Ed. Ed: "The window's–" pulls him. "–too small, Eddy." pulls again, and keeps straining. Eddy: "Gee, Ed, you need to work out." finally pulls Ed out. He comes out as a strange statue, with him (in his underwear) at the peak, glued to the table. Eddy laughs. Ed: "I'm ready. Can we go now?" ---- and Eddy rush to Edd's house. Eddy climbs up a tree outside an upper story window and swings inside. Ed tries to copy him, but hits the wall instead and plummets to the ground. In his room, Edd is mixing chemicals. Eddy comes up behind his chair. Eddy: "Whatcha doin', Double D?" Edd: "Did you wipe your feet?" phone rings. Eddy: "Phone." Edd: "Uh, could you please answer that?" Eddy: "Yeah, sure." grumpily "What am I, everybody's errand boy?" chuckles to himself. reaches the phone. As he reaches it, he sees something on it. The something is three sticky notes. Eddy: "Pick me up, huh?" ---- is giggling in the foreground while Eddy talks in the background. Eddy: "Hello. Yeah? Oh, really? Double D? Sure, hang on." hand inadvertently tilts, and he spills a test tube full of one solution into a beaker. A huge explosion results, sending him across the room, through his bed and into the wall. Eddy: in "Oh, Double D! Some girl on the phone wants to talk to you." Edd: "M-m-me?" dusts himself off. "How do I look, Eddy?" Eddy: roller skates in the hall "It's a phone call, Romeo." Edd: "Thank you, Ed–" steps on the skates "–d-d-D-DY! WHOAA! WAAAH!" hits a ramp made of books. "Gulah." falls into a bucket of water on a spring placed in his path. "D'OH!" resulting rebound catapults him up and into a bag of flour on a pedastal on a spring. "WHOA!" spring sends him flying off. "Huh? YAAAHH!" waits at the other end of the hall, chewing some gum. He blows a giant bubble which Edd flies into. "AAAAH!" does nothing to slow Edd, and he flies out the window. "WHOAA!" crashes into some bushes. "Puleah!" ---- comes up to them, laughing. Eddy: a finger under Ed's nose "You guys are so easy!" twangs Ed's nose, and Ed falls back onto a whoopie cushion. Ed: "Excuse me." Eddy: out the whoopie cushion, he blows it in Ed's face "Keep trying, guys." shakes hands with Edd. Apparently he has a joy buzzer on as well. "Maybe one day you'll get lucky!" himself "I am truly the king of ALL the PRANKSTERS! I'll bet that before sundown, I can prank this entire cul-de-sac! Are you with me?" Edd: "Like we have a choice?" ---- is slopping the hogs while the Eds hide behind some bushes. Rolf: "Ya-ha! Hello. Here's some good eats for you!" goes into his shed. Eddy: "Our first pigeon." Ed: "A pigeon? No that is Rolf." Eddy: "Shut up Ed." sudden noise comes from the shed, and Rolf comes flying out in a barrel, with a bucket on his head. He lands facedown in mud. Eddy: "Hey Rolf. What's up?" Edd: "Are you all right, Rolf?" Rolf: his head "Who's gotten Rolf's polyester perma-press all filthy?" Eds share looks of confusion. Ed: "Rolf's got a card on his head." plucks the card from Rolf's head. It is a Joker with the word "Joker" crossed out and Prank Master written in bold over most of the card. Edd: "Prank Master?" Rolf: "Yes, I think so. A mysterious jokester who's been plagueing our cul-de-sac." Eddy: paranoid "Someone's crowding me." ---- Eds are loping down the street. Eddy: "This stinks! This Prank Master's an amateur! I am the KING of PRANKS!" sudden noise from a tree makes them look up. Jonny pops out, wearing a diaper. Jonny: "Ah! Ow! Ee! Oh! Ah!" Eddy: with his compadres "Jonny! You'll get a rash in that!" flies out, a card nailed to his face. The Eds abruptly stop laughing. Eddy: "Plank! Stand back, boys!" plucks the card from Plank's face. It is the Prank Master's signature. The boys gasp. The Eds: "The Prank Master!" Edd: "He's such a horrible printer!" Ed: "Here! You hold it, Double D!" Edd: "I have no idea where it's been!" Eddy: to disguise his fear "Relax, guys. Anybody can fool Jonny 2x4." looks back at Jonny. "AAH! JONNY!" has mysteriously disappeared. Edd: frightened "It seems the Prank Master has the upper hand, Eddy." Eddy: "Look, no Prank Master's gonna prank us, okay?" a pause "Oh, uh, is that the tea kettle boiling?" takes off, and his friends follow. ---- Eds are running for the hills. They come to a street corner where Sarah is heading in the other direction. Sarah steps on a square which collapses and drops her into the sewers. Sarah: "Mommy!" Eds are running down the lane. Something falls in front of them. The Eds: "AAAAH!" something is revealed to be a giant flyswatter; it has just swatted Kevin. "Not cool! Not cool!" Eds are running down another street. Jimmy opens a gift, revealing a giant inflatable doll. Jimmy: "AAH!" Eds head the other way, and see Jonny get spring-shot into the air. Going another direction, a bear trap closes on Kevin's tushy. Kevin: "Yowch!" with all the other pranks, a Prank Master card is found at the scene of the crime. Eds run to the playground and dive into the sandbox. Cards rain down along the edges, surrounding the Eds. Edd: "The Prank Master has gotten everyone. We're next!" Eds lie in the sandbox, quivering with fear. ---- peeks out of his house, wearing a makeshift helmet. Eddy: "C'mon." exits. As he does, we see that he is carrying a shield and a golf club. Ed: out the door with Edd "Uh, we don't–" Edd: "–want to." Eddy: their mouths "Ssh." pulls them out. They stand in a circle, facing outward. "Keep your eyes peeled." Eds shift around, moving from one point to the next. Ed: "I am dizzy." Eds move until Ed sees something. Ed: "Look!" Eddy: "W-w-w-what?" points at a golden jawbreaker, gleaming in the sun. Ed: "Jawbreaker. Finders keepers!" runs to get it. Edd and Eddy grab his coattail and hold him back. Edd and Eddy: "Ed, no!" Eddy: Ed back "It's a trap!" Edd: "I agree. It could be bait for an insidious prank." creeps up to it and taps it with his golf club. He then pokes it, and it rolls forward a few paces. Eddy: "See anything?" Ed: "Poke it again." pokes it again. This time, it rolls all the way to the corner. Ed: "I say eat it!" Eddy: "That's exactly what he wants us to do!" Edd: "Perhaps not." Eddy: "Ssh. Look." and Jimmy approach it. Sarah: "Look, Jimmy, a jawbreaker! Looks yummy." Jimmy: licks it a few times and then puts it in his mouth. "Fuschia!" Sarah: off with Jimmy "Let's see if there's more." Eddy: irritated "You see? It was just a jawbreaker!" Ed: "You said it was a trap." Edd: "That's correct, Eddy." Eddy: "Uh-uh-look out. Behind you!" Edd: around "What is it?" ties his hat to his underwear. "AAH! Hello!" buckles over laughing. Ed knocks Eddy's helmet off and pulls Eddy's underwear over his head. Ed: "Ride em cowboy!" Edd and Eddy: Ed "Liftoff!" Ed: "Whoa-ho-ho!" hear the kids laughing. Eddy: "What are you laughing at?" Kevin: "You twerps fell for it." Eddy: "Fell for what? The Prank Master never pranked us." Rolf: the other kids laugh "We pranked you, Ed-boys, there is no Prank Master." Sarah: the corner with Jimmy "Yeah. We pretended to be pranked." Jimmy: "Gotcha." kids all walk off. Eddy: "You're messing with the king here!" his friends "Let's go." Eds exit, still wedgied. ---- is looking through binoculars at the kids. He and the other two Eds are in a garage. Edd: "The kids are playing in the cul-de-sac, Eddy." Eddy: "This is so perfect." is standing beside a machine. He grabs a jar of fish heads and a bottle of bean juice. "They think they're so smart. Ha! What saps." pours a test tube's contents into a funnel on the machine. They travel through a hose into what seems like a giant balloon. Ed: "Whoa, way big." Eddy: "Gentlemen, the El Mongo Stink Bomb." bomb is indeed gigantic. It is 3/4 filled with a green liquid, and floating above the ground, supported by 4 balloons. Eddy: "My brother showed me how to make it. Before he went away." Ed "Isn't it beautiful?" Edd: "The odor should be quite impressive." Eddy: "Just one more ingredient." begins to chuckle. "And it'll be finished!" is holding Ed's left leg. He pulls off Ed's shoe and then takes his sock. "Sweet!" heaves the sock onto a pole Edd is holding. Edd: "Guh." Eddy: "Easy now." Edd: "Smelly smelly smelly." pole is maneuvered over the bomb and dropped in. It sinks nearly to the bottom before turning to threads. Eddy: "Double D, activate the sequence! Open the door, Ed!" laughs maniacally. Edd: "Slowly." pulls a lever. The hose disconnects, and a propeller at the rear starts. "Eureka!" Eddy: a rope "Let's get stinky." bomb moves forward steadily, leaving the garage. Ed: "Bye bye sock." is going well until the bomb catches on the edges of the garage door. It stays there and refuses to budge. Edd: "Oh dear. We haven't got much time." Eds all try to push it out. Ed gets a running start and is bounced off of the bomb before any of his force can be transmitted. Eddy: "Push this stupid stink bomb!" bomb explodes. A wave of stink rushes out over the cul-de-sac. Edd: howling "I CAN'T BREATHE!" kids all sniff the air. Shortly after, they head inside screaming. The Eds, meanwhile, stumble around just outside the garage, dazed and confused. Ed: "Something smells good!" Edd: his nose shut "It is said that scent is a gateway to one's true inner essence." Eddy: "Yes! I stink, therefore I am!" faints, and Ed sniffs the air happily. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Scripts Category:Scripts